Elle Eedee
|birthday= |age=16 |pet=I am working on a pet for the future, but she is still in beta. |bffs=Luna Mothews and Mouscedes King |log= }} Elle Eedee is a robot and a 2015-introduced character that appears in the TV Special Boo York, Boo York. She is the daughter of The Robots who is looking to aspire in her career as a DJ and she seems to be a premature robot who is still under construction, in need of an upgrade once in a while. She usually buys new pieces and upgrade parts and her parents help her out. Although she adores music, especially composing, and fun, she has a hard time when dancing due to an anomaly in her system. She's missing a cool-up module without which she cannot move too much or else she will get amped and will need to be fixed. Portrayers In English, Elle is voiced by Laura Bailey. Character Personality Elle is a fun-loving ghoul who really enjoys music and she claims that she always has been a loner kind of girl, preferring to stay with herself to do her own things and she is also skilled in mechanics as she is building herself a pet. Appearance Elle has silver skin with a robotic texture, violet eyes that resemble focus lenses, lilac eyebrows, long blue and violet hair tied in a ponytail and markings on her face, including an on and off button on her forehead and markings that resemble pieces of a robot. Abilities * DJ's Turntable Interface: Elle can generate a blue hologram-like DJ Table and interact with it. * Message Interaction: Elle can work as a message receiver, translating messages from space. Elle translated the messages that Astranova's comet sent. However, this interaction caused her discomfort and messed with her systems. *'Pain Immunity': According to the ghoulfriends books, robots can't feel pain. Skillset * Deejayng: Elle is talented at the turntables, being a prestigious and well-known street artist in Boo York. * Composing: Elle is also a great music composer, an activity she does with pleasure, let it be a soothing waltz or an electrifying electronic song. * Mechanics: '''She is comfortable doing anything mechanical. Relationships Friends Elle builds a friendly relationship with Mouscedes King and Luna Mothews right after meeting them during the Comet Gala in Boo York. Family Elle is the daughter of The Robots and it is implied she was constructed by them, rather than naturally born from them. She has a great bond with her mother, who she calls motherboard and she also claims she comes from a long lineage of Robots. Timeline * May 07, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Elle Eedee. * December 31, 2014: Pictures of Elle Eedee are leaked from an online survey. * February 14, 2015: Elle Eedee is officially revealed at New York Toy Fair. * April 9 , 2015: Elle Eedee makes her diary debut in Elle Eedee Boo York, Boo York Gala Ghoulfriends diary. * May 07, 2015: Elle Eedee's profile is published on the Monster High website. * May 07, 2015: Elle Eedee's profile art is revealed. Notes * The full name '''Elle Eedee is a pun on the acronym LED (Light-Emitting Diode), which are lights normally found in most electronics. * Elle is the second DJ in the Monster High franchise ** The first one being Holt Hyde. * Unlike Robecca Steam, Elle's voice has a more static and robotic tone. * Elle is the fifth robot in the franchise. ** The first being Robecca ** The second being Captain Penny ** The third being Otto Maton ** The fourth being Scareantino Gallery tumblr nnzoze6QsY1rayrgfo2 500.jpg tumblr no0ep78BRZ1szp73uo2 500.png tumblr nxakhqQvIf1tc5d60o2 1280.jpg Profile art - Boo York, Boo York - Gala Ghoulfriends Elle.jpg Diorama - Elle's here.jpg Doll stockphotography - Boo York, Boo York - Gala Ghoulfriends Elle.jpg Icon - Elle Eedee.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Generation 1 characters